Can't Fight This Feeling
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: Sportacus has been noticed lately just how much of beautiful young lady Stephanie has become and he's madly in love with. Stephanie is madly in love with Sportacus too.
1. New Arrivals In Lazy Town

Chapter 1

New Arrivals In Lazy Town

One day a beautiful younger lady named Rebekah Fletcher is hanging out with her best friend Sportagirl. Sportagirl sighed deeply.

"That's it I can't take anymore." Rebekah yelled.

Sportagirl looked at Rebekah.

"What can't you take?" Sportagirl asked.

"I can't take you missing twin so we're going to Lazy Town." Rebekah answered.

"Are you sure that your parents will let us?" Sportagirl asked.

"They will when I'm through with them." Rebekah answered.

Rebekah went to where her mother Evangelina and her father Porter are kissing. Rebekah cleared her throat. Evangelina and Porter break their kiss.

"What would you like dear?" Evangelina asked.

"Sportagirl really misses her twin brother Sportacus and I can't take it anymore so I want to go to Lazy Town so that she can see him again." Rebekah answered.

"I don't know sweetie." Porter said.

"Would you let me if I took a few my siblings?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes I would depending on who." Porter answered.

"I was thinking Arrick, Carson, Joel and Lennon." Rebekah said.

Porter smiled.

"Alright you can as long as they promise to look out for you." Porter replied.

Arrick, Carson, Joel and Lennon happen to walk into the room at the very moment.

"What's going on dad?" Lennon asked.

"Rebekah is taking Sportagirl to Lazy Town so she can see her twin brother but only way I'll let you is if you four go with them and that you look out for them." Porter answered.

"I always look for them especially Rebekah after she is my twin and I really care about her." Lennon said.

Rebekah hugged Lennon. The 6 of them head to Lazy Town. Stephanie, Ziggy, Trixie, Pixel and Stingy walked over them.

"Hi welcome Lazy Town and I'm Stephanie." Stephanie replied.

"I'm Stingy and this girl with pigtails beside me is Trixie." Stingy said.

Trixie glared at Stingy.

"Thanks Stingy I could have done it myself." Trixie snapped.

"Oh okay chill Trixie." Stingy said.

"Don't tell me to chill." Trixie snapped.

Pixel rolled his eyes.

"I'm Pixel." Pixel said.

"Hi I'm Ziggy." Ziggy replied.

Sportagirl sighed.

"Hi I'm Rebekah Fletcher." Rebekah said.

"I'm Sportagirl." Sportagirl replied.

"Sportagirl?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah that's what I said." Sportagirl answered.

"I'm Rebekah's twin brother Lennon." Lennon replied.

"Hello I'm Carson." Carson said.

"I'm Arrick." Arrick replied.

"Hi I'm Joel." Joel said.

Stephanie sighed.

"What's wrong pinky?" Trixie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it and it's not important really." Stephanie answered.

All of a sudden Sportacus came backflipping over. Sportagirl smiled. Sportacus doesn't know Sportagirl at first.

"Stephanie, come you know you keep secrets from your friends." Sportacus said.

"I'm not it's such a good idea so say thing." Stephanie replied.

"Hi Sportacus." Sportagirl said.

Sportacus spun around to see Sportagirl standing behind him. Sportacus smiled and hugged Sportagirl. Stephanie sighed than walked off. A few minutes later Sportacus and Sportagirl stopped hugging.

"What are you doing here?" Sportacus asked.

"Rebekah took me here because she couldn't take the way I was moping around the house." Sportagirl answered.

"Well I'm glad because I missed you a lot." Sportacus said.

Trixie looked at Sportagirl than at Sportacus.

"How do you two know each other?" Trixie asked.

"Sportagirl is my twin sister." Sportacus answered.

"How come you never told us that you were a twin?" Ziggy asked.

"That's simple because you never asked." Sportacus answered.

Stephanie walked by and but doesn't say anything.

"What's the matter Pinky?" Trixie asked.

"I told you already I don't want to talk about it so just leave me alone." Stephanie answered.

Sportagirl looked at Sportacus.

"I'll be right back." Sportagirl said.

Sportagirl went after Stephanie. Stephanie got the feeling that someone was following her. Stephanie turned around to Sportagirl following her.

"What do you want?" Stephanie asked.

"I want to know something." Sportagirl answered.

Stephanie sighed.

"I might give you a answer." Stephanie said.

"Are you in love with my twin brother?" Sportagirl asked.

"No I'm not." Stephanie answered.

"I somehow don't believe you." Sportagirl said.

Stephanie sighed.

"Yes I am but I'm too scared to tell him because I'm not sure he feels the same way and he probably still just sees me as little girl but I'm not anymore." Stephanie replied.

"How old are you?" Sportagirl asked.

"I'm 18 years old." Stephanie answered.

"Don't you think my twin brother is a little older for you?" Sportagirl asked.

"I know he is but like my mother said along time you can't help who you fall in love with." Stephanie answered.

"She really said that?" Sportagirl asked.

"Yeah she did." Stephanie answered.

"What's your mother's name?" Sportagirl asked.

"Her name is Susanna but I haven't seen since the last time I was home." Stephanie answered.

"I'll find out from my twin brother how he feels about you but I want let on how you feel about him." Sportagirl said.

"Thanks Sportagirl." Stephanie replied.

"You're welcome Stephanie." Sportagirl said.

Sportagirl and Stephanie walked back over the others. Sportacus looked them.

"What was all that about?" Sportacus asked.

"It's girl talk and I want to talk to you alone." Sportagirl answered.

Sportacus and Sportagirl go out of ear shot.

"What did you want to talk me about?" Sportacus asked.

"I want to talk you about Stephanie." Sportagirl answered.

"What about Stephanie?" Sportacus asked.

"I want to know how you feel about her." Sportagirl answered.

Sportacus sighed.

"Well she's nice girl." Sportacus said.

"That's not what I meant." Sportagirl replied.

Sportacus sighed again.

"She has turned into a very beautiful young lady." Sportacus said.

"Does that mean you're in love with her?" Sportagirl asked.

"No, that would totally wrong." Sportacus answered.

"Are you sure?" Sportagirl asked.

Sportacus sighed once again.

"I can't lie to my twin sister so yes I am in love with her but you can't tell her and if our parents were alive that won't be very happy because we aren't fall in love it goes against all superhero rules." Sportacus answered.

"I know it does but even superheroes deserve to have someone to love." Sportagirl said.

Sportacus smiled.

"You're totally right sportasis." Sportacus replied.

"I'm always right remember." Sportagirl said.

Sportacus walked off. Sportacus started sing More Than Anything by Hanson.

_I love you more than anything _

_Than anything_

_I do _

_And I'd give anything and everything I have just to be with you _

_These feelings I hold inside are emotions I cannot hide _

_These feelings will not subside _

_I'd give anything_

_Anything _

_When I look into your eyes I see something special about you _

_And when I hold your hand you seem to understand that _

_I love you more than anything _

_Than anything_

_I do _

_And I'd give anything and everything I have just to be with you _

_These feelings I hold inside are emotions I cannot hide _

_These feelings will not subside _

_I'd give anything_

_Anything _

_When I think of life without you it brings me right down to my knees _

_'Cause I can't imagine life without you _

_You're my strength _

_The thing that keeps me holding on _

_Oh _

_I'd do things that can't be done _

_I'd fly to the moon and then around the sun if you just say that I'm the one _

_I'd do anything_

_Well _

_I love you more than anything _

_Than anything_

_I do _

_And I'd give anything and everything I have just to be with you _

_These feelings I hold inside are emotions I cannot hide _

_These feelings will not subside _

_I'd give anything_

_Anything _

_I'd give anything _

_You know I'd do anything for you _

_I love you more than anything _

_More than anything_

Sportagirl smiled a little. Sportacus started singing Can't Stop by Hanson.

_Oh _

_Yeah_

_Can't stop thinking about you_

_Can't stop thinking about you_

_Morning_

_Day or night_

_I tremble at your sight_

_It's impossible to fight_

_I've tried_

_Now you're in my head and your mind I've read_

_Could recite the words you said_

_Now I_

_Can't stop thinking about you_

_Can't get you off of my mind_

_No_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_Can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't get you off of my mind_

_No_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_upid's dart seeped through and all along you knew_

_I just want you to be mine_

_There's nothing I can do_

_I'm all wrapped up with you_

_Even if I wanted to I'm out of time_

_Can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't get you off of my mind_

_No_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_Can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't get you off of my mind_

_No_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_I want to know_

_I said why is it so_

_Can't stop thinking _

_Ooh I_

_I want to know_

_I said why is it so_

_Can't stop thinking _

_Ooh I_

_Yeah_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Not a second passes_

_I can't stop_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Not a second passes_

_I can't stop_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Not a second passes_

_I can't stop_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Not a second passes_

_I can't stop_

_Can't stop_

_I can't stop_

_Can't stop it_

_Can't stop_

_I can't stop_

_Can't stop it_

_Can't stop_

_I can't stop_

_Can't stop it_

_Can't stop_

_I can't stop_

_Can't stop it_

_Can't stop_

_I can't stop_

_Can't stop it_

_Can't stop_

_I can't stop_

_Can't stop it_

_Can't stop_

_I can't stop_

_Can't stop it_

_Can't stop_

_I can't stop_

_Can't stop it_

_Take me to a place where I can always see your face_

_I've really lost my way this time_

_Tell me what it means_

_I'm bursting at the seams_

_You're in my thoughts _

_My dreams_

_Yeah I_

_Can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't get you off of my mind_

_No_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_Can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't get you off of my mind_

_No _

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_I want to know_

_I said why is it so_

_Can't stop thinking_

_Ooh I_

_I want to know_

_I said why is it so_

_Can't stop thinking_

_Ooh I_

_I want to know_

_I said why is it so_

_Can't stop thinking_

_Ooh I_

_I want to know_

_I said why is it so_

_Can't stop thinking_

_Ooh I_

_Can't stop can't stop_

_Can't stop can't stop_

A few hours passed and now everyone is in bed. Sportacus is dreaming about telling Stephanie how he feels. Stephanie is dreaming about being with Sportacus. Rebekah is dreaming about her younger brother Derrick's best friend Randall.


	2. Rescuing Stephanie

Chapter 2

Rescuing Stephanie

It's been a few days since Rebekah, her older brothers and Sportagirl came to Lazy Town. Stephanie is out in basketball court shooting some hoops. Stephanie stopped shooting hoops and started singing Anything Can Happen.

_Na na na na na na na  
Anything can happen  
Na na na na na na na  
Anything at all  
Hey  
Even if you don't think there's a way  
I'm here to say  
Black can turn to white  
And night to day  
Oh yes, things can change  
No matter how weird or wild or strange  
So, we go  
Na na na na na na na  
Anything can happen  
Na na na na na na na  
Anything at all  
Na na na na na na na  
Anything can happen  
Na na na na na na na  
Anything at all_

Stephanie sighed and started to sing There's Always A Way.

_If things don't work out like you want  
This time around  
You can try to turn the problem  
Upside down  
There's no use in crying  
You gotta keep trying  
Because in the end you will discover  
There is always a way  
You gotta know you can make it  
There is always a way  
You gotta believe in yourself  
Soon you'll be shining  
'Cause you never stop trying  
Really believe there is always a way  
Always a way  
You gotta know you can make it  
There is always a way  
You gotta believe it  
You gotta believe it  
Always a way  
You gotta know you can make it  
There is always a way  
You gotta believe in yourself  
Soon you'll be shining  
'Cause you never stop trying  
Really believe there is always a way_

Stephanie doesn't hear Robbie Rotten sneaking up behind her. Robbie Rotten covers Stephanie's mouth so she can scream for help. Robbie Rotten took Stephanie to his lair and put her in a cage hanging from the ceiling.

"You'll never get away with this because Sportacus will save me." Stephanie said.

"No, he won't because I left a letter so that if tries to save you he will never see you alive again." Robbie Rotten replied.

"You won't kill me." Stephanie said.

"I won't if Sportakook doesn't come to save you." Robbie Rotten replied.

"What did you kidnap me?" Stephanie asked.

"I know that you're in love with Sportadork and I don't like it." Robbie Rotten answered.

"Why would that bother you?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm in love with you that's why." Robbie Rotten answered.

Stephanie got a shocked look on her face.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I am because you've turned into a beautiful young lady." Robbie Rotten answered.

~Meanwhile up Lazy Town~

Sportacus walked over the kids and Sportagirl.

"Has anyone seen Stephanie?" Sportacus asked.

"I saw her over in the basketball court early shooting hoops with my ball." Stingy answered.

"Okay thanks Stingy." Sportacus said.

Sportacus backflipped over to the basketball court but there's no sign of Stephanie anywhere. Sportacus than noticed a note on the wall. Sportacus cartwheeled over to it and took it. Sportagirl came over at the very moment.

"What's that?" Sportagirl asked.

"It's a note." Sportacus answered.

"What does it say?" Sportagirl asked.

"It says Dear Sportadork if you come to save Stephanie than you'll never see her alive again From Robbie Rotten." Sportacus answered.

"What are you going to do?" Sportagirl asked.

"I have to save it's my job but I can't go as Sportacus." Sportacus answered.

Sportagirl smiled a little. Sportacus backflipped over to his airship and climbed up the ladder. A few minutes later Stingy, Trixie and Ziggy noticed a guy that they've never seen before walking around Lazy Town. Ziggy walked over the guy.

"Who are you?" Ziggy asked.

"Ziggy it's me Sportacus but for now my name is Magnus." Sportacus answered.

"You're not Sportacus?" Ziggy asked.

Sportacus sighed.

"Yes I am." Sportacus answered.

"If you are Sportacus than you would my secret nickname that I've only told him." Ziggy said.

Sportacus leaned over to Ziggy's ear.

"That would be Mr. Fluffy Bunny Pants." Sportacus said.

Ziggy gasped.

"Wow you are Sportacus." Ziggy replied.

"I told you." Sportacus said.

"Where's your superhero outfit?" Ziggy asked.

"It's up in my airship because I'm going to trick Robbie Rotten into giving Stephanie back." Sportacus answered.

"Well good luck." Ziggy said.

Sportacus goes to Robbie Rotten's lair. Robbie Rotten looked at him.

"Who in the world are you?" Robbie Rotten asked.

"My name is Magnus and Sportacus sent me to save Stephanie." Sportacus answered.

"Oh well you have to get by me first." Robbie Rotten said.

Sportacus grinned.

"That's shouldn't be too hard." Sportacus replied.

Robbie Rotten goes to punch Sportacus but missed because Sportacus ducked.

"Hey that's not fair you ducked." Robbie Rotten yelled.

"It's going to take a lot more than to get me." Sportacus said.

Robbie Rotten went to punch Sportacus again but this time he jumped up in the air and Robbie Rotten run into the wall.

"Where's Stephanie?" Sportacus asked.

"She's above you." Robbie Rotten answered.

Sportacus looked above him and saw Stephanie up in the cage than out a sigh of relief. Sportacus picked up a board that was lying on the ground and hit Robbie Rotten with it. Robbie Rotten fell to the ground in a heap. Sportacus pulled the rope to lower the cage and opened to the door. Stephanie just stood there.

"Are you coming?" Sportacus asked.

"I don't want go with you." Stephanie answered.

"Do you want to stay here until he wakes up?" Sportacus asked.

"Well since you put it that way not really." Stephanie answered.

Stephanie and Sportacus left Robbie Rotten's lair. They get the sportsfield. Stephanie looked at Sportacus.

"Why did you save me?" Stephanie asked.

"I didn't want Robbie Rotten hurting you." Sportacus answered.

"How come I getting the feeling that I know you?" Stephanie asked.

"That's very simple because you do me." Sportacus answered.

Ziggy walked over to them.

"You saved her." Ziggy said.

"What you didn't think I would?" Sportacus asked.

"No, I knew that you would but I didn't think you'd actually fool Robbie Rotten that easy." Ziggy answered.

"Well I did and I knocked him out with a board too." Sportacus said.

"Nice move." Ziggy replied.

Stephanie looked Sportacus than at Ziggy.

"You know who he is?" Stephanie asked.

Ziggy nodded his head.

"Yes I do and surprised that you haven't figure it out yet." Ziggy answered.

Sportacus grinned than did a jump split.

"Sportacus." Stephanie said.

"Yeah that's me." Sportacus replied.

Stephanie hugged Sportacus really tight.

"Thank you so much for saving me." Stephanie said.

"I'll always be here to save you no matter what and don't forget that." Sportacus replied.

Stephanie started smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ziggy asked.

"I never knew that Sportacus had dirty blond hair before." Stephanie answered.

Ziggy shook his head and walked off. Stephanie sat on the wall going around the sportsfield and Sportacus sat next to her.

"Why did you say that about my hair?" Sportacus asked.

"I really like it." Stephanie answered as she run her fingers through Sportacus's' hair.

Sportacus sighed than pulled away.

"Stephanie, this isn't right." Sportacus said.

"What do you mean?" Sportacus asked.

"I know that you're in love with me but I'm too old for you." Sportacus answered.

Stephanie moved closer to Sportacus.

"The age gap doesn't matter to me." Stephanie answered.

"Well it does me because it's against superhero rules for me to fall in love with especially with some younger than me." Sportacus said.

"I don't care about the superhero rules because the only you're guy I want to be with." Stephanie replied.

"Stephanie, it's just not right." Sportacus said.

"Are you saying that you don't feel the same way?" Stephanie asked.

"That's not what I said at all." Sportacus answered.

"Does that mean you do?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't have to answer that question." Sportacus answered

Sportacus got to his feet and backflipped over to his airship. Stephanie started to cry. Sportagirl came over to where Stephanie was.

"Why are you crying?" Sportagirl asked.

"I confessed my feelings to your twin brother but he won't come out and tell me if he felt the same way." Stephanie answered.

"Sportacus is like that because he has a hard admitted his feelings." Sportagirl said.

"Why is he like that?" Stephanie asked.

"I think it has to do with him and me having to grow up with out our parents." Sportagirl answered.

"What happen to your parents?" Stephanie asked.

"They died when Sportacus and I were really young." Sportagirl answered.

"How did the die?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't feeling like going into details right now about it." Sportagirl answered.

Sportacus is close by and he let out a long sigh. Sportacus backflipped over to them.

"Could I talk to Stephanie alone sportasis?" Sportacus asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Sportagirl answered.

Sportagirl hugged Sportacus and than left.

"You and Sportagirl are really close." Stephanie said.

Sportacus smiled a little.

"Yes we are because she's the only family that I have now and I really care about her." Sportacus replied.

"Do you care about me too?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes of course I do." Sportacus answered.

"How do you well feel about me?" Stephanie asked.

"You hold a very special place in my heart now and forever. I'll always be around when you need me." Sportacus answered.

"That's not what I meant." Stephanie yelled.

Stephanie sighed and started to walk away. Sportacus grabbed Stephanie's arm than pulled her close and kissed her. Stephanie let a small gasp. A few minutes later Sportacus broke the kiss and backflipped to his airship than climbed up the ladder. Stephanie stared at the spot where Sportacus kissed her. Bessie walked over to Stephanie.

"What are you staring at?" Bessie asked.

"I just can't believe he did that." Stephanie answered.

"Who are you talking about?" Bessie asked.

"I'm talking about Sportacus because he just kissed me than left." Stephanie answered.

"Why would he kiss you?" Bessie asked.

"I'm in love with him and I told him but he doesn't like admitting his feelings." Stephanie answered.

"Don't you think he's a little old for you?" Bessie asked.

"I love him so much that age gap doesn't bother me." Stephanie answered.

Bessie sighed than walked off to find Milford. Stephanie went to the basketball court and started shooting hoops again. All of a sudden the basketball hits the hoop and bounced away. A few minutes later the basketball goes into the hoop. Stephanie turned around to find Sportagirl standing behind her.

"Thanks." Stephanie said.

"You're welcome." Sportagirl replied.

Stephanie sighed.

"I really wish your brother would let me know if he likes me or not." Stephanie said.

"He will on his own time." Sportagirl replied.

A few hours later everyone is bed. Stephanie and Sportacus are dreaming of each other. Rebekah is dreaming of Randall.


	3. Sportacus Reveals His Feelings

Chapter 3

Sportacus Reveals His Feelings

It's been a few days since Sportacus kissed Stephanie. Stephanie can't stop thinking about Sportacus's kiss. Stephanie is her bedroom writing in her diary. Stephanie heard something outside. Stephanie goes to the window and looked out. Sportacus is doing his morning routine. Stephanie started to watch Sportacus.

"Wow he looks so incredibly gorgeous when he does his routine." Stephanie thought herself.

All of a sudden there's a knock on Stephanie's bedroom door. Stephanie jumped a little than walked over to her door and opened it to find her uncle standing on the other side.

"There's someone downstairs that wants to see you." Milford said.

"Who is it?" Stephanie asked.

"You'll have to come and see." Milford answered.

Stephanie followed her uncle downstairs to find her mother Susanna sitting on the couch in the living room.

"What are you doing here mom?" Stephanie asked.

"I came to see my favorite daughter." Susanna answered.

"Mom, I'm your only daughter." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I know that's why you're my favorite." Susanna replied.

Stephanie ran back upstairs and got dressed for the day. Stephanie sighed than ran outside where Sportacus.

"Good morning Stephanie." Sportacus said.

"Could you come with me?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah sure." Sportacus answered.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Stephanie said.

"Who would that be?" Sportacus asked.

"My mother Susanna." Stephanie answered.

Sportacus smiled a little than followed Stephanie to her house and inside. Susanna looked at Sportacus than at Stephanie.

"Who is your handsome friend?" Susanna asked.

"This is Lazy Town's resident superhero Sportacus." Stephanie answered.

Susanna got to her feet and shook Sportacus's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Susanna said.

Sportacus smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sportacus replied.

Sportacus started to beep and sighed.

"Who's in trouble?" Stephanie asked.

"Ziggy." Sportacus answered.

"Well you should go save him." Stephanie said.

"I'll see you later." Sportacus replied.

Stephanie smiled. Sportacus goes to leave but Stephanie stopped him and hugged him.

"I'll miss you." Stephanie said.

"Yeah same here and maybe can do something later." Sportacus replied.

Stephanie nodded her head and blushed. Sportacus ran off to save Ziggy. Susanna took Stephanie's hand and lead her out of earshot of her uncle.

"Why did you blush just a few minutes ago?" Susanna asked.

"I always do that around Sportacus." Stephanie answered.

"Do you like him?" Susanna asked.

"No, I don't like him but I do love him." Stephanie answered.

"I don't know if I'm okay with that." Susanna said.

"Why not mom?" Stephanie asked.

"He's just too old for you." Susanna answered.

"Age doesn't matter when you're in love." Stephanie said.

"Yes it does when you're only 18 years old." Susanna replied.

"Mom, you're been so unfair because I've never felt this way anyone." Stephanie said.

"I'm your mother so what I say goes young lady." Susanna said.

Stephanie sighed.

"I hate you." Stephanie yelled.

Stephanie ran out of the house. Sportacus saw Stephanie running. Stephanie sat down on the bench outside the wall of the sportsfield. Sportacus backflipped over and sat down next to Stephanie.

"What's wrong?" Sportacus asked.

"My mother found out that about my feelings for you and she doesn't want me being with you because of the age difference between us." Stephanie answered.

Sportacus sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to her for you?" Sportacus asked.

"Yes that would be good because I don't want to see her right now." Stephanie answered.

Sportacus smiled than backflipped to Mayor Meanswells's house. Sportacus knocked on the door. Milford opened the door.

"What I can help with Sportacus?" Milford asked.

"I would like to talk your niece's mother." Sportacus answered.

Susanna walked into the hallway.

"What would like to talk me about?" Susanna asked.

"I want to know what you have against your daughter being in love with me." Sportacus answered.

Susanna sighed.

"I don't want to see her get like I did." Susanna said.

"What do you mean like you?" Sportacus asked.

"Her father and I so much in love than with no warning he left me." Susanna answered.

Sportacus sighed.

"I would never ever do that Stephanie." Sportacus said.

"How do you feel about my daughter?" Susanna asked.

"I care her very much and I never ever saw myself being anyone until she came to Lazy Town all those years ago." Sportacus answered.

"Oh okay." Susanna said.

"Well of course back than I pushed the feelings aside because she was way too younger but lately they have been getting stronger because I have been noticed that she grown in a beautiful young lady." Sportacus replied.

"You have to promise that you protect her at all costs?" Susanna asked.

"You have my word that I won't let anything harm her." Sportacus answered.

"Alright than I trust you." Susanna said.

"Does mean you're okay with us being together?" Sportacus asked.

"Yes that's what I mean but you can't keep your feelings from her too much longer or she might give up on you." Susanna answered.

Sportacus smiled than backflipped to where Stephanie is. Sportacus sat down next to Stephanie. Sportacus grinned than put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder. Stephanie looked in Sportacus's Icelandic blue eyes.

"What did my mother say?" Stephanie asked.

"She's okay with it now." Sportacus answered.

Sportacus sighed deeply.

Stephanie looked at Sportacus.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"I was just thinking about a song that I've wanted to sing to you for a long time now." Sportacus answered.

"What's the name of the song?" Stephanie asked.

"It's called I Plead Insanity." Sportacus answered.

Stephanie smiled as Sportacus started to sing.

Nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

I can't be responsible

For anything I do now or say now

I get too excitable

To control the way I behave now

I'm afraid of what I do

If I find myself in love with you

It's just a crime of passion baby

Don't hold it against me

I'm innocent,

I'm just out of my mind

I plead insanity

Ooooooh I'm so mad about you

I can't think straight, I can't see straight

I plead insanity

All I do is obsess about you

I can't work days, I can't sleep nights

I plead insanity

Nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

I know that there are rules to this

And I plan to break every one of them

And if I go too far tonight

Baby you can be my allaby

And if I act irrational

I'm not responsible

For anything that happens here

Don't hold it against me

I'm innocent,

I'm just out of my mind

I plead insanity

Ooooooh I'm so mad about you

I can't think straight, I can't see straight

I plead insanity

All I do is obsess about you

I can't work days, I can't sleep nights

I plead insanity

Nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

I plead insanity

Ooooooh I'm so mad about you

I can't think straight, I can't see straight

I plead insanity

All I do is obsess about you

I can't work days, I can't sleep nights

I know my fantasy

All I need is to see it come true with you

I plead insanity

nah nah nah nah

nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

nah nah nah nah

nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Stephanie smiled and cuddled to Sportacus.

"That was such a beautiful song." Stephanie said.

"I'm glad you think and it really suits how I feel." Sportacus replied.

Stephanie looked at Sportacus.

"How do you feel about me?" Stephanie asked.

"I never ever thought been with someone until you came to Lazy Town all those years ago and I knew that you were too young back but lately it's been harder for me suppress them." Sportacus answered.

"Why has been harder?" Stephanie asked.

"It's harder because I've noticed lately how much a beautiful young lady you become and I know that I can't keep them inside anymore." Sportacus answered.

Stephanie smiled.

"I didn't fall in love with you at first when I came to Lazy Town but as time went I did." Stephanie said.

"Do you remember when you started fallin in love with me?" Sportacus asked.

"Yes I do just like it was yesterday." Stephanie answered.

"Would you mind telling me?" Sportacus asked.

"I would love to tell you." Stephanie answered.

Sportacus moved closer to Stephanie and put his arm around her. Sportagirl is watching from a distance and she just smiled. Stephanie sighed.

_~Flashback to when Stephanie was 14 years old~_

_Stephanie is playing basketball with Stingy, Trixie and Ziggy. _

"_Has anyone seen Sportacus today?" Trixie asked._

"_I saw him early when he was doing his morning stretches." Stephanie answered._

_Sportacus backflipped over them. Stephanie smiled._

"_Where you have been all day?" Stephanie asked._

"_I was up in my airship just thinking." Sportacus answered._

"_Thinking about what?" Stephanie asked._

"_I don't feel discussing at this very moment." Sportacus answered._

"_Oh okay than you'd have to." Stephanie said._

_Sportacus sighed than took the basketball and threw into the hoop. Sportacus started doing some cool sport moves with the basketball. Stephanie watched him in wonder._

"_Wow he's so incredibly gorgeous. Wait hold on here I can't be thinking because he's way too old for me." Stephanie thought to herself._

_Sportacus looked over at Stephanie and smiled at her. Stephanie felt her checks go flushed with heat. Sportacus laughed a little. Stephanie smiled back at Sportacus. _

_~End of flashback~_

The air started to cool and Stephanie shivered. Sportacus pulled Stephanie up into his lap and wrapped his arms around to keep her warm. Sportagirl walked over them.

"I'm glad to see that you have finally admitted your feelings to each other." Sportagirl said.

Sportacus smiled at his twin sister. Sportagirl sat down next to them.

"It feels really good getting out in the open." Sportacus replied.

Sportagirl smiled and nodded her head. A few minutes Sportagirl looked at Stephanie to she had fallen asleep with arms wrapped around Sportacus.

"Look down Sportacus." Sportagirl said.

Sportacus looked down and seen Stephanie sleepily soundly in his arms. Sportacus got to his feet without waking Stephanie and carried her back her uncle's house. The house is silent when Sportacus kicked the door open with his foot. Sportacus carried Stephanie up her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Sportacus tucked Stephanie and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams my angel." Sportacus whispered.

Stephanie just smiled in her sleep. Sportacus left and went to his airship. Sportacus fell asleep as he fell onto the bed. Sportacus started to dream of his future with Stephanie and Stephanie is her bed dreaming about her future with Sportacus.


End file.
